Kuroko no Boyband
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 2/Teiko Entertainment, dalam catatan sejarahnya, ada lima anak muda berbakat yang hanya ditemukan 10 tahun sekali... yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai. Dan ancaman yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Seirin Entertainment yang membentuk boyband dengan kombinasi bayangan dan cahaya..
1. Kiseki no Sedai

Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki

This fic is mine

Parody/humor/friendship/AU/T rated

ketawa please! :D

Chapter 1 : Kiseki no Sedai

Kiseki no Sedai adalah grup boyband terkenal dengan anggota enam cowok yg memiliki bakat bernyanyi dan menari yg begitu luar biasa diusia mereka yang masih terbilang remaja. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsusi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, serta Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan jangan lupakan juga kegantengan mereka yg tiada tara.

Di taun kedua mereka, ketenaran dan uang yg didapat pun tak terhingga jumlahnya. Para fans mereka hanya peduli dengan penampilan mereka yg awesome di panggung ataupun jika beruntung bisa bertemu idola mereka di jalan. Tak ada yang tau kecuali manajer Kiseki no Sedai bahwa mereka hanya peduli dengan penampilan dan ketenaran masing-masing.

Puncak masalah mereka adalah pembagian honor yg tidak adil. Mereka yg paling tenar dan menonjol merasa berhak dapat honor lebih. Tentu itu tidak adil bagi Kuroko yang notabene paling tidak menonjol diantara mereka. Ia selalu mengalah pada teman-temannya yg ingin selalu bersinar terang di panggung.

Tapi justru mereka menganggap Kuroko tidak berguna.

"Shit! Air susu dibalas air tuba. Ku kutuk kalian jadi batu!" Umpat Kuroko yang sudah tak tahan pada Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko sangat sedih atas perlakuan yang ia terima.

Saat ini ia ada di gedung TEIKO menuju ruangan pimpinan perusahaan tersebut.

Sejak itu pun Kuroko memutuskan keluar dari grup dan berencana membuat boyband sendiri yang akan mengalahkan ketenaran kiseki no sedai dua tahun terakhir ini.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Surat pengunduran diri telah diserahkan. Tanpa merasa rugi atas keluarnya Kuroko dari grup, pemimpin perusahaan sama sekali tidak mencegah Kuroko untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tetsu-kun… hiks… Tetsu-kun~" tangis Momoi Satsuki selaku manajer pun menyertai kepergian Kuroko.

"Gomen Momoi-san…" ucap Kuroko pelan sambil tetap berjalan menunduk keluar dari gedung TEIKO ENTERTAINMENT. Ia tak sanggup melihat tangis sang manajer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…...»~_~« …

 _ **KUROKO no BOYBAND**_

Pagi yg begitu cerah di hari minggu. Seorang cowok berbadan besar sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca koran dan sesekali menyesap kopi yg ada di meja.

IKLAN KECIK

adalah kolom yang ia baca. Cowok itu adalah seorang pengangguran tetap di hari-hari liburnya setelah ia lulus SMP. Karena itu ia memilih untuk mengisinya dengan bekerja part time. Namun belum ada pekerjaan yg cocok untuknya.

Kerja sehari dua jam dan gaji sebulan dua juta adalah kriteria yg ia cari.

Sungguh, sepertinya ia suka angka dua.

Dan juga agak gila.

-Dc ri c4 or9 y9 mRsa 9ntNg bS nY nYi bs n Ri uTk b9a8ung d 9Rup b0yb nd gu3. Call 0748141xxx-

Udah kolomnya kecil tulisannya alay maksimal. "Pihak penerbit pasti sudah diguna-guna agar mau menerbitkan iklan lowongan ini…".

"Tapi tidak mungkin punya uang buat ke dukun. Kolomnya saja kecil dia pasti orang kere" pikirnya yg begitu menghina. Ia sekali lagi membaca lowongan itu.

"Boyband? Aku bisa terkenal dan punya banyak uang. Mungkin ini perbuatan orang iseng tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menghubungi nomornya!".

Berhubung beda operator si cowok pun memilih jalan sms karena lebih irit pulsa. Kirim satu sms gratis sepuasnya sampe jam lima sore. Setelah ini pun ia bisa sms ke semua dan setelah jam lima sore nanti ia tidak akan sms siapapun meski dapat sms penting sekalipun.

Siapa yang kere sebenarnya?

 _"Selamat pagi, apa benar ini nomornya Kuroko Tetsuya? Saya Kagami Taiga, saya baca koran harian KOMPOS di bagian IKLAN KECIK terlulis anda sedang membutuhkan anggota boyband?"_

 _"Ah ya.. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya.. Benar sekali aku ingin membuat boyband baru dengan formasi lima anggota termasuk aku.._

 _Aku adalah mantan personil Kiseki no Sedai.. Aku pasti bisa membentuk boyband yang bisa mengalahkan mereka!"_

 _"Menglahkan Kiseki no Sedai? hmm kurasa menarik..."_

Setelah agak yakin dan mendapat alamat dari si pembuat lowongan, ia pun bersiap-siap menuju TKP.

Sempat terfikir olehnya ternyata Kuroko tidak alay kalau sms. Lalu kenapa dia alay sekali membuat iklannya di koran?

Masa bodoh! Mungkin Kuroko khilaf.

"Awas saja kalau kau menipuku… Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Si cowok berbadan besar itupun melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya dengan mantap.

TBC~

Pojok Glosarium :

Dc ri c4 or9 y9 mRsa 9ntNg bS nY nYi bs n Ri uTk b9a8ung d 9Rup b0yb nd gu3. Call 0748141xxx : Dicari cepat orang yang merasa ganteng bisa nyanyi bisa nari untuk bergabung di grup boyband gue.

Curahan Hati Author :

Oke, sebenernya ini fic jadul dari taun lalu tepatnya di bulan maret dan baru sempet dipublish xD lol

Hiburlah author yang lagi jomvlo ini dengan ngasih ripiu :3 /see ya ^^


	2. Aku Bukan Penipu

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **This fic is mine**

 **.**

 **Parody/humor/friendship/AU/T rated**

 **.**

 **ketawa please! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Aku Bukan Penipu**

 _Habis pohon mangga belok kiri. Rumahnya nomor 9. Jangan nyasar ya?_

Itulah isi sms yang diterima si cowok besar, bernama Kagami, tadi pagi.

"Ini benar rumah nomor 9… rumah ini kecil sekali"

Cowok itu kembali melihat hpnya. Setelah ia yakin, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut yg tertutup.

Tok tok tok… Tok tok tok…

Tak lama kemudian gagang pintu itu bergerak.

Cklekk

dan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda serba biru dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Ah. Permisi aku Kagami Taiga. Apa benar ini rumah Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya, ini rumahku. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi kau yang sms tadi? Kalau begitu silakan masuk"

Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tamu, diikuti di belakangnya ada Kagami si cowok besar tersebut.

"Rumah ini dalamnya lebih kecil dari yang ku kira. Pemiliknya juga kecil. Mungkin yang kecil-kecil lebih enak" batin Kagami yang mulai ngelantur.

"Aku jadi yakin kalau orang ini penipu" tambahnya.

"Silakan duduk Kagami-san"  
Kaki Kagami berhenti melangkah tepat di depan ruangan kecil yang Kuroko sebut ruang tamu.

Mata Kagami pun melotot melihat ruang tamu milik si Kuroko ini.

WHAT THE HELL!

Hanya ada tikar di tengah-tengah! Ini warung lesehan? yang benar saja! Dia begitu kere. Meja saja tak ada!  
Tidak mungkin ia mantan personil boyband terkenal seperti isi sms dari Kuroko yang tadi pagi Kagami baca.  
Dasar ngaku-ngaku! Sudah jelas-jelas ia kaum pelangi eh kaum gem to the bel.

"Cukup! Kau hanya penipu kan? Kau masih bocah sudah berani menipu orang. Kalau besar mau jadi apa?" Nasehat Kagami sok tua.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.  
"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu terhadap orang yang baru kau temui! Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, hah? Taun ini aku sudah lulus smp asal kau tau saja!"

"Apa tidak salah? Kau terlihat seperti bocah yang baru lulus SD. Tidak mungkin kau sebaya dengan ku. Aku juga baru saja lulus smp!"

"Kau sudah kayak om-om"

"Kau bocah bau kencur"

"Dasar muka tua"

"Dasar bocah penipu!"

"Aku bukan bocah dan bukan penipu! Ikut aku ke kamarku, akan ku tunjukkan buktinya!"

Reflek Kagami menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau… bocah mesum!" Ucap Kagami malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah. 

WHAT?

"Selain muka tua pikiranmu ternyata juga kotor" ucap Kuroko menahan marah.

Mengabaikan Kagami, Kuroko berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kuroko tau kalau di belakangnya Kagami mengikuti. Sambil berjalan, Kagami masih melihat-melihat isi rumah Kuroko. Ada sekitar lima ruangan minimalis termasuk kamar mandi dan dapur. Kagami yakin kalau Kuroko bahkan tidak memiliki televisi.

Artis gadungan. Begitulah pikir Kagami.

Kuroko memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dan memutarnya. Kemudian cowok serba biru itu masuk ke dalamnya, masih dengan diikuti Kagami di belakang.  
Kuroko berbalik menghadap Kagami yang masih setia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Reflek ia menepok jidatnya sendiri frustrasi. "Aku ini cowok normal!" Ucap Kuroko setengah berteriak.

Yah meskipun Kuroko memiliki tampang dan postur tubuh seorang uke idaman, tapi dia benar-benar cowok normal. Dia juga bukan orang yang mau berbuat mesum pada siapa saja. Apa lagi terhadap Kagami yang bertampang seme tapi berhati uke tersebut. Itu tidak mungkin. Kuroko masih pilih-pilih. Pastinya ia akan lebih memilih bersama Momoi-san daripada Kagami-kun. Ups…

Cukup! Kuroko tidak mesum. Dia anak baik dan alim.

"Bukti bahwa aku adalah mantan anggota boyband ada di kamarku ini. Lihatlah semua poster dan poto Kiseki no Sedai di tembok!"

Kagami melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau tembok kamar ini memang dipenuhi poster Kiseki no Sedai. Atau mungkin Kuroko tidak mampu membeli cat makanya ia melapisi temboknya dengan poster-poster. Yah, itu masuk akal. Kagami menghina lagi dalam hatinya.

Kagami mendekati salah satu poster. Ada Kuroko di poster itu.

"Ini… pasti editan!"

"Itu asli! Tidak mungkin aku mengedit sebanyak ini. Aku juga punya foto-foto bersama mereka"

"Kau hanya seorang fans yang freak!"

Kuroko kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Padahal biasanya ia orang yg sabar. Kagami ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aku punya video latihan kami sebelum konser" Kuroko menyodorkan hpnya ke Kagami.

Kagami menerima hp itu dan mulai memutar rekaman videonya.  
Meskipun itu video latihan sebelum konser, bukannya mereka bernyanyi ataupun menari, mereka malah duduk lesehan di tengah-tengah panggung dan memegang konsol game masing-masing. Sungguh gaje sekali.

Ekspresi terkejut tiba-tiba terpampang jelas di raut wajah Kagami.  
"Mereka… ini…"

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

Curahan Hati Author :

Makasih buat yg udah ngasih ripiu chapter 1 :*

Mau nggak ngasih ripiu lagi? :*


End file.
